ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mana Wall
I don't think mana wall 100% changes damage to mp. When I use it the damage seems to lessen when changed to mp (im not saying we still lose hp when its up but beleve ratio when mana wall damage is converted is not: 1hp = 1mp). Batboy267 17:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I noticed the same thing, and edited it as such last night, but someone else later removed it. I'm going to re-add it since you noticed it as well. I also tested it last night and saw that you cannot rest while being attacked with Mana Wall on, even with Stoneskin up. This was also removed. Can someone else test it to get a third opinion? Sauruven 20:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Tested it, 50% damage reduction. I had poison 2 on me, normally did 10 damage a tick and with mana wall up it did 5 damage to MP per tick. --Slib 20:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Definitely 50% damage reduction. Also, I can confirm that damage will take your MP right down to nothing before it hits HP again. There seems to be some confusion about that in the article, but I just had my MP taken down to 6/1050, then 0/1050 before my HP changed at all. --Pangy 06:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Someone plz Verifiy my findings when I tested it with Sublimation so the "Verification" tag can be removed. --Batboy267 21:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I have an interesting question.... what effect does this have on Souleater? Some DD BLM's (I know it's looked down upon but hey...) could really benefit from this. Just imagine folks, Mana Wall + Souleater + Last Resort + Kraken Club --Coronawolf 01:09, June 23, 2010 (UTC) This can be used in conjuction w/ Manafont to create our own Invincible type effect. Just tested this tonight by 2hring and popping Mana Wall. Even though my MP hit 0, I was still taking 0 damage while Manafont was acitive. Can be very useful in the right situations. RedDragon08 09:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know your situtation was red dragon but i've personaly done that as well. You still can take damage after your mp hits 0 (manafont only make mp cost = 0). When I have the time later I'll post a screen shot of it. Batboy267 14:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Right, sorry, that was just my 1st testing of it. And you're right, it doesn't work, I just must not have noticed that Mana Wall wore off, mainly cause I was in a group at the time and I had eventually lost hate. So, to confirm, it sadly does not create an Invincible like effect. RedDragon08 16:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Mana Wall + Stoneskin I was the one that originally made the edit regarding not being able to rest with Mana Wall up, despite having stoneskin active. Fighting bees in the Woodlands for Magian trials, I'd often rest with a bee slept when I was low on MP. I'd let them break through my stoneskin while I gained a last tick of MP when they woke, but when Mana Wall was up it prevented me from doing so - Despite having a full stoneskin on. However, someone else should also try it to add further proof about it.Shurikenger 07:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Take care when using this on monsters that can absorb buffs. An absorbed mana wall has the effect of pretty much tripling it's HP.